


The Justice Needed But Not Wanted

by TsunamiStarz



Series: Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hints of magic here and there, Hybrids, Lots of selflessness, M/M, Medieval/Modern setting, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, lots of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: In a world where 'Homophobe' is basically everyone's middle name, and where same-sex relationships are so looked down upon that you could be killed for even mentioning the thought, three star-crossed lovers must fight for their relationship, or go down trying.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, Tsunami, bringing you my first contribution to the Greamno Fandom/Community!
> 
> I have seen a couple others on this platform post Greamno content, and I couldn't resist working to get this out faster. (I also just wanted to be the first one to post a multi-chapter fic for Greamno that wasn't a oneshot book but idk if I achieved that since I only use this platform and Wattpad) Buuuuuut either way, I hope you enjoy this fic! It probably won't be too long but who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*: Well, the tags also say this. This story is gonna have intense homophobia from basically everyone. If you're triggered by this, tread lightly throughout this entire book please.

Heavy, uneven panting broke through the peaceful ambience of the forest as two figures ran, weaving through the trees, hand-in-hand. One kept glancing behind them, panic worked heavily into his features. The other kept his gaze focused forward, pulling the other along with a firm grip.

Deer, squirrels, fairies, and other forestborne creatures scurried out of their path, watching from a distance with innocent curiousity showing in their eyes, blissfully unaware of the imminent danger that the two were in.

The two were approaching the valley, which marked the border between their kingdom and the next. The one leading them spotted a small, overgrown cave entrance in the base of the mountain in front of them, and beelined for it.

Pushing aside the vines that hung over the small hollow opening, they ducked inside quickly, pressing their backs against the nearest wall. The decaying wood furniture and tools scattered on the floor proved evidence of the cave being an old faun den.

They both took a moment to squeeze each other’s hands, calming down their breathing and heart rate with slow, deep breaths. Just as they’d finally gone silent, however, rapid footsteps could be heard outside the cave. The two held their breath, hoping whatever it was would pass before they decided to leave the cave.

Luck was on their side, because the footsteps faded as soon as they appeared.

Not wanting to risk saying anything, they both gestured to the exit. One might think that they’d be perfectly safe in the cave, but realistically, they’d be way safer outside the kingdom borders.

They both peeked through the gaps in the leaves, seeing only the trees that covered the vast expanse of the kingdom’s territory. Making brief eye contact, they both quietly pushed the vines aside, checking if the area was safe enough to leave. Seeing the empty clearing, they both bolted out of the cave and towards the valley once again.

"Halt, homosexual scum!"

They both whirled around, horror filling their every fiber at the sight of the guard patrol heading their way. "Just run!" One of the two said, and they turned back around to continue running, but yet another patrol was in front of them. Each guard held a sharpened iron sword, pointed directly at the two with seething disgust on their faces.

"Jaxs..." The shorter of the two whimpered, shrinking under the gaze of the guards, and gripping onto the taller's arm for dear life. Jaxs' grip on the smaller tightened. "I-It'll be alright, Matt..."

"..I hope.."

The clopping of hooves accompanied the angry words being spat by the guards. A large white stallion donned with armor, and the royal blanket and bells, entered the clearing. A tall, strongly built man was atop the horse, his unnaturally pink hair catching the sun, his pink pig-like ears framing his face nicely. He had a royal red silk cape on, draped over his armor.

"Commander Technoblade, we managed to to catch the... _things_." A visible wince on the commander's face caught the eye of Matt and Jaxs, luckily not caught by any of the guards. "What would you like us to do with them?"

Technoblade's gaze fell on the two innocent men. He stayed silent, weighing his options. In all honesty, he didn't want to do anything to them; he just wanted to let them go and live their lives peacefully. But if he spared them, then the entire kingdom would turn against him. Sadness and anger poked through his calm facade. He usually didn't have to do this; usually the king and queen... dealt... with exposed gay couples, but the royals were in a conference currently, so it was only fitting to send the next highest ranked person: the kingdom's commander.

Technoblade bit back a broken sigh, turning his gaze hard and cold as he looked on the two men that were just as human as he was. Well, as a figure of speech, Techno was a hybrid.

"Commander?"

"Kill them," He said gruffly, keeping his tone steady and ruthless. It took all his will to not wail as the guards closed in and brought their weapons down on the two men. Their screams echoed through the valley, surely scaring off the nearby forestborne animals for miles.

Technoblade flicked the reins of his horse, the bells jingling cheerily, seemingly taunting him as they happily danced and swayed, a stark contrast to his mood. The stallion turned to backtrack to the kingdom, and Techno could only breath a sigh of relief as he wouldn't have to stare at the bodies anymore, the blood seeping into the dirt, staining the ground as a deadly reminder of the unjustness of this world. The bodies that would be left there to decompose, because it was against the law to give any homosexuals a proper burial in the burial grounds.

The fury inside bubbled in his gut. The people treated those who were homosexual, or even bisexual, worse than the dirt beneath their feet, only because they choose to follow their hearts desires. People were killed for loving.

And Techno couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno returns home after the confrontation. His boyfriends give him comfort under the cover of their secluded home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff.
> 
> Major apologies for the delay on this chapter! I lost my will to write this fic for a while but it’s back. Plus, this book is gonna be included in my Update October, where I’ll be attempting daily updates all month! This book, if I can stay on schedule, will be updated on Thursdays.
> 
> aLSO, before you start raging in the comments that I use their actual names, it’s because I’m doing the relative same thing that I’m doing in my other book, The Four Pillars of Zephyx, where their YouTube usernames are like their “warrior names”
> 
> Also also, haters who go directly to the comments to spread negativity are cringe. It’s not like I’m forcefully shoving any of my fics into Techno’s face, and I’m not dehumanizing him. I’m writing fanfiction. It’s called fiction for a reason, people.
> 
> So don’t be cringe. If you don’t like it, then leave. You have no purpose here.

The stallion neighed as they passed through the gates of the kingdom. People of all social statuses stepped to the sides of the path to allow room for the mighty creature and his rider to pass. This continued until it was just Dave, or “Technoblade”, and his stallion on the cobblestone path, climbing their way up the untamed mountainside that the kingdom was established on. The main part of the city rested in the valley, and the castle was built at the base of the mountain. 

He’d had his home built higher up on the mountainside for privacy and to have a higher perspective over the valley in case an enemy tried to attack the kingdom.

At least, that’s what he’d told the Royals when he asked to have his home built there. And those reasons were both true. The Royals had allowed him to live so far away because they knew the importance of privacy and good sleep. They also knew he had a griffin in case he had to get out quickly.

The main reason, however, was because he harbored a deadly secret.

He was gay, and he lived with his two boyfriends, Clay and Charles.

Now, it was no secret that Dave lived with two other men. It was known that he was training them, and that wasn’t a lie. The kingdom had seen significant improvements in both Clay and Charles’ fighting skills, with both of them being within the top ten best fighters. This acted as excellent cover for the fact that they were more than just roommates and trainees.

It didn’t stop Dave’s heart from clenching with fear every time he was called to meeting with the Royals, though.

But every meeting, he was met with praise for his successes as the royal commander. He left each conference lucky to live another day, the constant shadow of his secret following his every move; the weight of his lies pressuring his heart every moment outside of home.

  
The stallion eased swiftly into the small barn that sat beside his house, trotting into his pen beside the griffin’s nest. The proud creature of myth gave them a glance of acknowledgement before returning to preening her delicate wing feathers.

The desaddling took place fairly quickly, Dave letting the equine free in his space before quickly making his way towards the house and letting himself in, feeling the world around him shift as he locked the door securely behind him.   
  


“Dave?” A soft voice called out. The commander opened his eyes to look in the direction of the voice. There stood his two lovers, the owner of the voice being the smallest of the three: Charles, or Sir Grian. The golden blonde stepped towards the pink-haired man swiftly as tears rolled down both their cheeks. His lovers knew very well what his mission had been for the day, knowing the toll it’d take on the commander.

Their other lover, Clay, or Lieutenant Dream, joined Charles in enveloping Dave in a hug.

The screams still replayed in his mind, as if they were still happening. Dave wouldn’t put it past the spirits of those two men to continuously be screaming in his mind, but still.

Dave decided it was best to let all his mourning out now. The three were scheduled for training soon, and it would look very bad on all three of them if they weren’t early or on time. Many would be there to watch them train. Nobody would miss the opportunity to see The Blood God, The Dreamslayer, and The Manhunter spar. Nobody would, and nobody will. It only added more salt to the wound.

Their lives were constantly under watch. One slip up, and their heads would be mounted on plaques.

That fact did nothing to ease Dave’s daily nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. Many of my daily updates will probably be short but hopefully the frequent updates will make up for that?


	3. Fashionably On-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three make a fashionable appearance to the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t beta read this bc it’s one in the morning and I have classes in the morning so ye. Goodnight.

Dave sighed, clipping his cape back on to his armor before dusting himself off and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was clean, his armor shined. Biting his lip, he settled his crown-like helmet on his head; it was shaped perfectly to accommodate his ears. Making his way out of the bathroom, he found Charles and Clay also suited up in their unique sets of armor; Charles’ armor being forged from pure diamond with hints of netherite, alongside a reinforced pair of glider-like wings that mythic relic books called ‘elytra’, and Clay’s being reinforced diamond armor with a large utility belt that could fit his large array of preferred weapons and battle accessories. Dave’s own armor had been forged from pure netherite, as he was the royal commander of the kingdom, the royals had ordered him be made the highest and strongest quality armor the kingdoms had ever seen. As Dave was of piglin descent, his armor also had golden accents, and his netherite sword’s handle had pure golden details as well.

He slid his sword into its sheath on his belt before looking at his two lovers. Clay had his diamond axe strapped to his belt, and his shield resting on his back, and Charles had both his axe and his sword at the ready. They all exchanged a glance before heading for the door. Dave was the first to step out, heading to the stable to rouse the griffin.

“Alright Serafina,” Dave called out softly. The griffin raised her head to look at him, and seeing the approaching three men, she stood and fluttered down to them from her nest. She was quite large, about a head or two taller than Ryker—Dave’s stallion—and twice as long as the stallion, though that did include her tail. She dipped her head, crouching slightly to let Dave climb on her back. Clay climbed onto her behind Dave, and lastly Charles sat on the remaining space on her back. One might think three men might be too heavy for the griffin, but she’s carried the three of them with flying colors in previous instances. Plus, Charles isn’t that heavy at all.

Dave patted Serafina’s side, and she rumbled before getting a trotting start out the stable doors before spreading her large feathered wings and launching into the air. The ground beneath them got further away very quickly as Serafina climbed, before angling into a gentle dive, bringing her wings into a semi fold. The training arena came into view quickly, and the three leaned towards it, coaxing Serafina to fly in its direction. Her dive became much more apparent, the wind whipping around them. Charles shuffled a bit, before adjusting his legs, and, without warning, jumping right off Serafina’s back. This alarmed Clay and Dave immediately, and right before Serafina could grab him in her talons, Charles opened his elytra, letting them catch the wind. He steadied and began gliding alongside the griffin. Understanding swept through both of their minds, and they left the panic behind. Of course Charles would jump off the back of the griffin just to show off his incredible ability to control the ancient Ender artifact.

Charles swerved into a quick dive, bolting straight downwards towards the training arena, rousing Serafina to do the same. She tucked her wings firmly against her sides—and therefore Dave and Clay’s legs—and broke into a peregrine-like five, forcing her two riders to lean flat against her back. When the ground was significantly closer, Charles horizons his gliding, slowing his fall, and landing on the ground with precise grace. Just before Serafina landed, Clay hopped off, landing into a quick somersault before assessing his surroundings. Dave stayed on Serafina’s back as she landed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriends. Knowing they always had an audience for their training sessions, the two would always fight each other on who could have the most showy and heroic landing. They would always try to get Dave in on the fun, but he’d always defend his stance by saying “We have one of the few griffins in the kingdom, wow enough,” They’d only shake their heads at this before returning to bicker.

The two were absolute dorks, but he still loved them. He’d always love them.


End file.
